Chance Encounter
by BettyHall223
Summary: Sam had only met Sara once before. So much had changed since that first time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was very honored to have one of my stories nominated for the 2007 Stargate Fan Awards

A/N: I was very honored to have one of my stories nominated for the 2007 Stargate Fan Awards. Although I did not win and do not know who nominated me, I just wanted to say THANK YOU. I really appreciate it.

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sam put her purse under her arm and held a pen and grocery list in her hands as she waited for the elevator to stop. She looked over the things she needed to pick up at the store: toothpaste, coffee, bread, eggs, milk, fruit, paper towels, shampoo, Diet Coke, Jack's favorite ice cream and maybe something from the deli for dinner. No, on second thought, not the deli. She marked a line through that one. Once Jack arrived, she would call in an order at the new Chinese place that had opened not too far from their house. Jack loved their food.

Jack had hurriedly called her from Washington to let her know that he was catching a flight home tonight instead of tomorrow. A meeting had been canceled at the last moment so he would be home earlier than he thought.

Since he was so busy with his job in Washington and she had been going almost non-stop since her return from Area 51, they had not been together nearly as often as they would like.

As she rushed out of the Mountain and got into her car, she realized she was smiling as she anticipated his arrival in a few hours.

As she drove, she thought about their upcoming one year wedding anniversary in five days. They wouldn't be together on the actual date since it was during the middle of the week, so they would have to celebrate while he was home this weekend.

The last time Jack had been home, he arrived late at night and they were both exhausted so they had collapsed in bed together. She awoke the next morning and opened her eyes. She and Jack were facing each other with his face just inches from hers and his arm was wrapped snugly around her waist. From his rhythmic breathing, she could tell he was sleeping soundly so she took the opportunity to look at him. She studied the lines in his face, his long eyelashes, his high cheek bones and those lips that she loved to kiss. A giggle almost escaped as she looked at his gray hair, sticking up in every direction; he looked adorable yet so very handsome. She slowly raised her arm and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Jack shifted slightly to her touch and his arm gripped her waist even tighter. Tears came to her eyes as she realized once again how very much in love with him she really was.

She was brought out of the memory as she stopped in the parking lot of the grocery store. She pulled the grocery list from her purse and hurried inside.

She stopped in the produce section and spied some bright red strawberries so she picked up a carton and put it in the cart, thinking they could have strawberry waffles. Jack always liked to make a big breakfast whenever he was home. The last time he was here, they had enjoyed a long, leisurely breakfast as they caught up with what was going on in each other's life.

Coming around the corner, she came to an abrupt halt as she noticed a cart sitting in the middle of the aisle. She put her hand on it to move it over a little so she could push hers around it, and glanced at a woman looking for something on one of the shelves.

She went past her, then suddenly stopped as she realized who it was. She stood still for a moment, wondering if she should speak to her or just keep walking.

She slowly turned around and as she did, the woman happened to glance up and they looked at each other.

"Hello, Sara."

Sara frowned, then a look of recognition passed her face. "I remember you from somewhere."

Sam smiled. "We met several years ago at Colorado Springs Memorial. My name's Sam."

"Oh yes. I met you when . . . Jack was there . . . with . . . Charlie."

Sam nodded her head. "Yes, that's right."

"That was quite a night."

"Yes, it was."

The two women stared at each other for a moment, then Sara spoke.

"I always wondered about that night. It was quite upsetting to see someone . . . or something . . . that looked just like my son. Jack never got in touch with me to tell me what that was all about. He wouldn't have told me anyway since all of his work is classified" she said sadly as she looked away.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond so she clutched the grocery list as she watched Sara.

"So, you're still working with Jack?"

Sam shook her head. "He isn't my CO any more."

"I see Jack occasionally on the news since he got that big promotion."

"Yes, he's in Washington now."

Sara smiled. "I guess working with the President is very exciting."

"Well, to Jack, the President is just another man."

Sara frowned. "So, you still keep in touch?"

Sam glanced down at the floor, then looked into Sara's eyes. "Uh, yes. You see . . . Jack and I are . . . married."

Sara gripped the handle of the cart to steady herself and Sam could see the surprise on her face.

Sara cleared her throat. "How . . . how long?"

"Our one year anniversary is next week."

"Oh . . . I see. Well . . . congratulations."

"Thank you."

Sara took a deep breath. "How . . . how is Jack . . . really?"

"He's good, very good. Not crazy about Washington but the job has its perks."

"I can imagine. The money; getting to fly anywhere he wants to; gets to work with the President and all those powerful and important people."

"Well, powerful people don't really impress him very much."

Sara grinned. "That sounds like Jack, even though he's in a powerful position himself."

"Yes, but it hasn't gone to his head. He's the same down-to-earth Jack he's always been."

"Do you have children?" Sara suddenly asked.

"No. We'd like to but it hasn't happened yet."

"I see." Sara glanced away then back at Sam. "Jack loved being Charlie's father, even though he was gone a lot. He and Charlie always loved spending time together, when he could make it home that is."

Sara paused. "Jack was a terrific dad so I hope he gets another chance." Sara bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

Sam knew she needed to change the subject. "How about you? Have you remarried?"

"Oh no" she said as she shook her head. "Haven't met anyone that I care that much about. I guess I'll always be in . . ." Sara stopped suddenly and her eyes darted away.

In that moment, Sam knew that Sara was about to say that she would always be in love with Jack and Sam could see that this conversation was getting uncomfortable for them both. "I'll tell Jack that I ran into you."

"Does he come home often?"

"No. He can't because his job keeps him so busy. Tonight will be the first time I've seen him in over a month."

Sara nodded her head. "Tell him 'hi' for me and also tell him 'congratulations.'"

Sam smiled. "I will. Take care."

Sam started to walk away but Sara took a step toward her. "Sam."

"Yes?"

Sara hesitated a moment, then tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm glad he has you. He needs someone to love him. I tried to . . . but after . . . after everything that happened . . . well, anyway . . . take good care of him."

"I will. I promise." Sam quickly walked away as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She glanced back and watched as Sara wiped her eyes, then stood very still as if lost in thought.

Sam hurried to finish gathering the things on her list and looked at her watch, eager to get home to straighten up the house a little before Jack arrived.

After paying for the groceries, she took them out to her car and put them in the back seat. Just as she got into the car and closed the door, she looked up to see Sara in the parking section next to hers, two cars down. Sam watched as she put the groceries in the trunk, then got into her car. Sara sat very still, looking out the windshield. Sam froze as Sara put her hands on the steering wheel, leaned her head on her hands and began to weep. Sam watched, almost holding her breath, as she watched Sara grieve for a man that she had once shared her life with, the man that Sam was quite certain, Sara still loved. She continued to watch for a few minutes until Sara set up and wiped her face. Sara put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes for several moments, then took a deep breath and wiped her eyes once more as she stared out the window. In a few minutes, Sara started the car, backed out of the parking space and drove away.

Sam breathed a long sigh, then started her car and pulled out into the traffic.

After they had gotten engaged, Jack had told her about his marriage to Sara. Sara resented him being away so much and it had caused a lot of stress between them. Charlie's death had been the defining factor that ended their marriage.

She now wondered if they possibly could have worked out their problems had they given themselves more time to work on their marriage after Charlie died. But if that had happened, then she wouldn't now be married to Jack. He was the best thing to ever happen to her and she loved him so much. She had never realized how empty her life had been until they had finally gotten together. Her career had always been her main priority and she had been content. But being married to Jack made her happy, happier than she had ever been in her entire life. Just the thought of living without him was something she wouldn't even let herself think about. Life would be so empty and ordinary without him.

Should she tell Jack that she had run into Sara? Should she tell him that she thought Sara still loved him and how would he feel if he knew?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sam arrived at home, carried the groceries in the house and put them away

Sam arrived at home, carried the groceries in the house and put them away.

She hurried to straighten the living room, then went into the bedroom to change the bed linens.

After taking a quick shower, she put on some make-up, got dressed and put on the diamond earrings that Jack had given her for her birthday.

Just as she put on her shoes, she heard the front door open and her husband's voice.

"Sam!"

She came around the corner just as he set down his suitcase and a grin lit up his face.

"Jack, you're home!"

She ran to him with a smile and threw her arms around his neck as they gave each other a tight hug.

Sam leaned back as they gazed into each other's eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. One of those long, slow kisses that went on until they had to breathe.

He hugged her again. "Oh, I've missed you."

She realized she was about to cry. "I've missed you too."

Jack pushed her back from him and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and blinked back the tears. "Nothing. I'm just glad you got here earlier than we thought you would."

Jack put his hands on either side of her head and gazed at her eyes, her nose, her lips. "I've missed this face."

They hugged again, so happy to be in each other's arms at long last.

They sat down to chat for a few minutes. He wanted to know how things were with Daniel, Teal'c and Cam and she asked how everything was going in Washington.

Jack was hungry so Sam called in an order for Chinese.

While Jack showered, she wandered around the kitchen tidying up the counter space while thinking about Sara. When she and Jack had married, they agreed there would be no secrets between them, so she thought it best to tell Jack she had talked with Sara.

After they ate, Jack sat down at the end of the sofa and stretched out his legs. Sam sat down between his legs and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her arms on top of his. He kissed her temple and gave her a tight hug.

They talked about mundane things for awhile until Jack noticed that Sam was chewing her lip.

"Okay. Out with it."

"Out with what?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Something's bothering you. You only bite your lip when you're nervous or have bad news. You aren't regretting marrying this worn out, sarcastic, cynical, impatient old man are you?"

Sam gently slapped him on the arm. "No, Jack, and you're not old; a bit sarcastic and impatient maybe, but I love you anyway."

Jack grinned. "Okay. Just checking. So . . . tell me."

Sam clasped his hand. "I ran into someone at the grocery store this afternoon."

"Who?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Sara."

Jack raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything for a few moments. "You talked to her?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Well, she didn't know that we're married."

"I never told her. What did she say?"

Sam sat up and they slid around to sit beside each other. "To be honest, Jack . . ."

"What?"

"I think she's still in love with you."

Jack stared into her eyes. "After all this time? Why do you think that?"

Sam grinned. "Woman's intuition . . . and just the look on her face when I told her we were married. Also, when I asked if she had remarried, she said and I quote 'haven't met anyone I care that much about. I guess I'll always be in . . .' and then she stopped. I think she was about to say that she would always be in love with you."

Jack stared at her.

"She wanted to know if we have children. When I told her no, she got this sad look on her face and said that you were a terrific father to Charlie and she hopes that you get another chance to be a dad."

Jack ran his hand through his hair.

"I turned to go but she stopped me and told me she was glad that you have someone to love you; that she had tried to but with everything that had happened . . . and then she told me to take good care of you."

Jack took a deep breath.

Sam continued. "When I came out of the store, I saw her in the parking lot. She was parked close to me and I watched as she got into her car. She started to cry and sat there for several minutes trying to compose herself, then she finally drove away."

Jack glanced away then looked into her eyes. "I don't know what to say."

Sam turned so she could face Jack. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No" he answered without hesitation. "She was my wife once and without her I would have never had Charlie. I'll always care what happens to her, but I'm not in love with her any more." He reached for her hand. "You are the woman I'm in love with and I don't want you to doubt that for a second."

Sam looked down at their hands.

"You do believe me don't you?"

She looked into his eyes. "I believe you, but I'll admit I feel sorry for her. She doesn't have you or Charlie any more . . . the look in her eyes . . . she just looked so lost when she told me to take care of you."

"I'm sorry if that's how she feels, but we can't change the past. Charlie's gone and he was what held us together for a long time. When he died, we were both hurting and I didn't know how to share that hurt. Plus, I was feeling guilty. We couldn't fix our marriage."

Jack put his arm around her. "I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you."

"I don't. I guess it's just, being a woman and understanding a woman's feelings, I see why she would still love you after all this time. Trying to replace you with someone that she could love just as much would be very hard. You're a wonderful man, Jack."

Jack looked down at the floor. "Oh, Sam."

Sam put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Getting all shy on me are you?"

"Oh . . . well. You know" he stammered as he put his hand on top of hers.

Sam smiled then tears came to her eyes. "You're not only a wonderful man, you're also a terrific husband, and I wonder sometimes what I did to deserve you. I know how upset I'd be if I ever lost your love."

Jack grinned. "Don't even think twice about that happening because it won't happen. You're stuck with me."

Sam smiled. "Good."

They leaned back on the sofa and Jack put his arm around her shoulder as they sat in silence.

"Sam?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe I should go see Sara. I hurt her when I wouldn't talk to her after Charlie died and for that I'll always feel bad. I didn't handle that very well. I mean, I know we've been divorced a long time but I do want her to be happy. I won't go though if you don't want me to."

Sam took both his hands in hers. "Jack, Sara and Charlie were in your life before I ever met you; they'll always be part of you. Sara would probably like it that you thought enough of her to come see her."

Jack kissed her on the forehead then hugged her to him. "Thanks for understanding. You could come with me . . ."

Sam shook her head. "No. That isn't necessary. I think this is something you should do by yourself."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting the window outside their bedroom

The next morning Jack awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting the window outside their bedroom. He turned over slowly and looked at Sam, sleeping peacefully beside him. He liked to watch her without her knowing, so he propped his head on his fist and gazed at her. She was on her back with one arm above her head, the other resting on her stomach and a serene look on her face. Even with messy hair, she looked beautiful. 'You are one lucky man, Jack' he said to himself.

Countless times he had watched her when she slept next to him when they were off-world. He had wanted to reach out and gently run his finger across the smooth skin of her face or hold her hand, but regulations would not permit it.

Now, after all these years, they were finally free to love each other.

They had made love last night. Sam knew he wasn't good with words, so he tried to show her how much he loved her through his actions. From the very first time they had made love, they were in sync and now when they showed their affection, their love for each other grew even stronger. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought about how much he loved her.

He slowly leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. She turned toward him without waking and snuggled into his chest. A grin came to his face as he wrapped his arm around her and gently hugged her to him. He looked down at her face and a slight smile graced her lips. She moaned softly and continued sleeping. He held her for a few minutes, wishing they could stay in bed all day but he remembered there was something important he needed to do.

He eased out of bed so as not to wake Sam, slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. After taking a shower, he came back into the bedroom and quietly dressed. He softly shut the door to the bedroom and went into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

As he left the house and got into his truck, the rain stopped, the clouds suddenly parted and the sun shown brightly.

He drove along the street he knew so well. The trees were taller now in the neighborhood than when he had lived here. Other than that, everything looked about the same.

He drove up to Sara's house, climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Jack could see the look of surprise on her face.

"Jack."

"Hi, Sara."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Sara was at a loss for words. The last time they had seen each other had been several years ago during the chaos at the hospital, also the night she had met the future Mrs. O'Neill. Even though she had seen Jack on television, she had not realized how much he had changed. From the deeper lines in his face to his completely gray hair, he was still just as handsome to her now as he had been on their wedding day.

"Oh, uh . . . come in."

Jack entered and went into the living room as Sara followed and they sat down on the sofa.

"This is a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Sam told me she ran into you at the store."

"Yes, she did."

"I came by to see how you're doing."

Sara looked into his eyes. "I'm okay, Jack."

"I guess I should have let you know that Sam and I got married."

"You really don't owe me an explanation. We were divorced a long time ago so it's really none of my business."

Sara looked away.

Jack took a deep breath. "So, are you working?"

"I'm teaching high school English again."

"That's great."

Sara grinned. "Yeah, I always enjoy being around the kids."

There was a silent pause.

"Is your Dad still living here with you?"

Sara looked down at her hands. "Dad died six months ago."

Jack stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"He had a heart attack. I thought about trying to get in touch with you because Dad always liked you and I thought you might want to know, but since you're in Washington, I wasn't sure how to get in touch with you.

"I'm sorry you couldn't. I liked him too, he was a good man."

"So, I've seen you on TV. Must be exciting to be so important" she said with a grin.

"It's just a job. It's hard on Sam and me being apart so much, so I don't know how much longer I'll keep it."

"Sam seems like a nice person."

Jack grinned. "Yes, she is." He started to say how sweet, intelligent and kind she is but he stopped himself, not sure that Sara would want to hear how great he thought Sam was.

Sara looked into Jack's eyes. "I'm glad you have her. I want you to be happy."

Jack smiled. "Thanks. I want you to be happy too. Are you seeing anybody?"

Sara shrugged. "Occasionally, but no one seriously."

Jack nodded his head as Sara looked down at her hands.

There was a long pause.

"Jack, do you . . ." Sara started to say.

"What?" he gently asked.

Sara looked into his eyes. "Do you visit Charlie's grave?"

Jack glanced down at the floor then looked back at her. "On his birthday when I've been in town, but last year I was in Washington and couldn't come home. I thought about him all day though."

He paused for a moment.

"It's hard. Visiting his grave always reminds me of the day he died and for a few days after, I have to get my bearings all over again."

"I know what you mean" she said softly. "I visit on his birthday too and on the anniversary of his death. I don't think I'll ever adjust to losing him, Jack. Maybe if he hadn't been our only child . . ."

Sara suddenly stood, went over to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. Jack quickly came to her and put his hands on Sara's shoulders. She turned around and looked into his eyes as he drew her into a hug. Sara began to cry and Jack tightened his arms around her, trying not to cry himself.

In a few minutes Sara let go and stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jack put his hand on Sara's arm. "It's okay. It's okay to cry."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You'd think that after all these years I wouldn't get so upset. I guess seeing you again just . . ."

"I don't think either one of us will ever really adjust to losing Charlie, Sara. It's the hardest thing both of us have ever had to live through and seeing each other again brings back all the memories."

He paused for a moment. "Will you be okay?"

Sara nodded her head. "Yes. I just have these moments when his death still overwhelms me and with you here . . ."

"I understand."

Sara motioned with her hand for them to sit back down and Jack knew the subject of Charlie was closed.

Sara wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "So, you knew Sam a long time before you married."

"We worked together for several years. When I got promoted and moved to Washington, she was out of my chain of command for a little while so that's when we married."

"What's her rank?"

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"Career officer like you then."

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence between them, so he thought now would be a good time to leave.

"Well, I'll go. I just wanted to drop by for a few minutes and see how you're doing."

They walked to the door.

"It was good of you to come by, Jack."

"If you marry again, I'd like to know. Sam and I will come to the wedding, that is if you'd like to have us there."

Sara smiled. "I would. Thanks, Jack."

He took his wallet from his back pocket and got out one of his business cards. "If you ever need anything, just call me. This has my office number in Washington. Do you have a pen?"

Sara went into the kitchen, came back with a pen and watched as Jack wrote a number on the back of the card. "That's the number at our house. Because I'm in so many meetings, I don't always have my cell phone with me, so if you can't reach me in Washington, try our home number. Sam won't mind." He handed her the card and she looked at it.

"Thanks" she whispered then looked into his eyes. "Sam knew you were coming here to see me?"

"Yes, and she doesn't have a problem with it."

"She must be very special."

"Yes, she's sweet and understanding."

Sara grinned. "She's also very pretty, Jack. Seems you have a thing for tall blondes."

Jack chuckled and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess I do."

They smiled at each other.

"I better go."

He quickly hugged her. Sara closed her eyes for a moment and choked back the tears that were threatening to come again. He pulled away and could see that she was about to cry.

"Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Jack."

They stepped outside on the porch and Jack started to go down the steps, but stopped and turned around to face her.

"I'll always care what happens to you, Sara."

Sara smiled. "Me too, Jack."

He reached out, quickly squeezed her hand and let go.

She watched him go down the steps and open the door of his truck. He looked back and they waved to each other. She watched him drive away.

Sara went back inside and put the business card on the coffee table. She sat down and began to cry as she remembered the day that she and Jack were sitting outside, looking at Charlie's school picture, when they heard the gunshot that changed their lives forever.

After the funeral at the cemetery, she stood with Jack on her right and her father on her left. Her father kept his arm tightly around her waist, knowing that she was devastated as the tears ran down her cheeks. Although Jack had stood so stoic and had not shed a tear, she knew he was hurting as much as she was.

In the days that followed, Jack withdrew from her and everyone around him. She had tried to get him to open up to her, to tell her what he was feeling but he kept his feelings locked deep inside. Conversation between them became almost non-existent. Not sharing his grief with her had caused their marriage to quickly fall apart. She knew he felt guilty but she had never put all the blame on him. Jack had often warned Charlie to never touch his gun and he was old enough to know better, but curiosity had gotten the best of him.

She lay her head back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling as she remembered the day that Jack brought her the signed divorce papers. Tears came to his eyes as he took her in his arms and crushed her to him for several moments. He whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear, let her go and quickly left. As Jack walked away, she felt the same emptiness that she had felt when the doctor had told them their son was dead.

She walked to the window and looked out into the front yard where Jack's truck had been, then wiped her eyes while thinking there was no other man like Jack O'Neill.

When they first met, she had quickly given him her heart and had fallen so deeply in love with him. She had often wondered what it would be like if he came back into her life. Could they have picked up the pieces and started over? Now she had her answer. Although part of her would always love him, she could tell he was content and happy and she would never begrudge him of that. She could see that Sam was good for him and she wished them well with their new life. In her heart, she knew she could finally let him go.

--

Jack left Sara's house, drove down the street, pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. He stared out the window, breathed deeply and fought back the tears that moistened his eyes.

It was good to see Sara again and know that she was okay, but he realized that neither one of them would ever adjust to losing Charlie; the hurt was still there and always would be. Sometimes it felt that he had died only yesterday. He could still see his smile and hear his laugh. When he would return home after being away for weeks, Charlie would get this look of glee on his face as he would come running towards him and throw his arms around his neck, so happy to have him home. Charlie had such enthusiasm for life. Charlie would be a grown man now and he had often wondered what he would have been like as an adult. He and Sara would never get to see Charlie graduate from college, choose a career, marry and have a family of his own. He and Sara would never know the joy of spoiling their grandchildren.

He thought back to when he and Sara were married. Sara had been upset with him so often when he kept so many secrets from her and was away so much. He couldn't tell her where he was or when he would return; couldn't tell her most of the things he had done in his career. That was one big thing that he and Sam had in common that he hadn't had with Sara, they could discuss their jobs. Sam understood when he had to stay in Washington at the last minute when he had planned to come home. He understood when she was delayed off-world and they had to go for weeks without seeing each other. They both understood that being separated was just part of the job.

He wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and proceeded on home.

He arrived back at the house and found Sam in her bathrobe, sitting in the swing on the deck, enjoying a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it go?"

"Okay. I think she was surprised to see me. I told her I was sorry for not contacting her sooner to tell her we're married but she seemed to be okay with it. I gave her my business card and also gave her our home phone number and told her to call if she needs anything. If she ever gets married again, I told her we'll go to the wedding, if that's okay with you."

Sam smiled. "Yes, it is."

"We talked about Charlie and she started to cry and I gave her a hug. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, Jack."

Jack stared out across their backyard. "I hope she'll be okay."

"I hope so too. You'll always be in her heart, Jack. You were a huge part of her life."

Jack sighed. "I really do want her to be happy."

Sam set down the coffee mug and took his hands in hers. "I know you do, honey."

Tears came to his eyes. "I wrecked my marriage when Charlie died. She tried to get me to open up and share my grief and I just couldn't do it. I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to make things better but I didn't know how. I couldn't bring Charlie back. I guess I thought she was better off without me and I was doing her a favor when we divorced . . . I just . . ."

Jack quickly wiped his eyes as Sam hugged him for a moment, then leaned back and took his hands in hers again.

"It wasn't something you could control. You warned Charlie to stay away from the gun, you did everything you could. I know you felt guilty for a very long time and a small part of you always will. But at least now you know that Sara is doing better and you're doing much better too. I don't see the torment that you were going through when I first met you. Things have worked themselves out. You have Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, General Hammond and so many people here in the Springs who care about you. Best of all, you have a wife who loves you. You have a great life. You've come so far and I'm just so very happy that it's me that now gets to share your life. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Jack, and I'll keep reminding you of that for as long as I live."

Jack grinned, put his arms around Sam and buried his face in her neck.

"Oh Sam, I love you" he said in a muffled voice against her neck.

Sam smiled as she hugged him back and they stayed embraced for a long moment.

Sam leaned back, put her hands to his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "You're doing great, Jack, and Sara will be just fine."

Jack smiled and hugged her to him again.

The End


End file.
